doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cop y Dyan: Policías despistados
Inglés estadounidense|estudio_doblaje = Jewel International S.A.|direccion_doblaje = Ricardo Bonilla|traductor_adaptador = Roberto Valvidieso|direc_musical = Pilar Soto|ingeniero_grabacion = Ricardo Bonilla|direc_ejecutivo = Nicolás Fantinato|operador_tecnico = Ricardo Bonilla|fecha_grabacion = Abril-Septiembre 2018 (temp. 1) Noviembre 2018-Noviembre 2019 (temp. 2)|doblaje_español = Reybond Cartoons Latinoamérica|pais = Perú|origen = Estados Unidos|año_emision = 2018-presente}}Cop and Dyan: Police Clueless '''ó '''Cop y Dyan: Policías despistados es una serie animada para adolescentes y adultos estadounidense de animación 2D, creada por Adam McKay (director de Policías de respuesto de 2010) y producida por BOOM! Productions, Universal Studios y Reybond Cartoons. Esta basada en la mayoría de series y películas de acción centradas en policías (como Cops, Spoilt, Dos policías rebeldes, El silencio de los inocentes y Arma Fatal). Se estreno en los Estados Unidos, el 3 de julio de 2018, por el canal de música: Mtv, mientras que en Latinoamérica, el 15 de julio del mismo año, por el canal de cable para adultos: FuckTv. Tras su moderado éxito (tanto en Estados Unidos como en Latinoamérica), el 18 de diciembre de 2018, se confirmó una segunda temporada de la serie, la cual se compone de 40 episdios y se estreno el 20 de febrero de 2019 en simultaneo. El 10 de agosto de 2019, Adam McKay confirmó a través de su cuenta de Facebook 'que la serie tendría su primera película, la cual lleva por título: 'Cop y Dyan: Batalla Tecnológica, la cual abarcará los episodios finales de la segunda temporada y hará parte de la Age Cartoon 2019. Dicho film esta programado para estrenarse el 13 de noviembre de 2019. Reparto Personajes episódicos Voces adicionales *Karla Puppo *David Cáceres *Paúl Vásquez *Jesús Villanueva *Ricardo Bonilla *Noelia Flores *Harold Salas *Guillermo Alva *Raúl Ortiz *Samanta Encinas *Rodolfo Brito *Andrea Saldarriaga *Hans Murrugarra *Francisco Espinoza *Brayham García *Fernando Benavides *Samantha Gómez Canciones *'Policías al Ataque (tema de apertura)' **Interpretada por: Rubén de la Cruz y Pilar Soto (coros) *'¿No ayudarán a un discapacitado?' **Interpretada por: David Cáceres (Paralítico discapacitado), Nelson León (Cop), Javier Jugo (Dyan) y Pilar Soto (coros) *'Oscuridad eterna' **Interpretada por: Salomé Yalta (Chica emo), Alejandro Ordinola (Gótico) y Samantha Gómez (coros) *'Obsesión juvenil' **Interpretada por: Francisco Espinoza (Joven obsesivo) y Karla Puppo (Joven obsesiva) Trivia Datos técnicos *Esta es la primera serie animada de Reybond Cartoons doblada en Perú (aunque sí ¡Nunca nos atraparás! se habría doblado ahí como se tenía pensado originalmente, sería la segunda). *También es la primera serie doblada en Jewel International S.A.. *A diferencia de las películas dobladas en el estudio, esta serie es dirigida por Ricardo Bonilla (dueño del estudio). Sobre el reparto *Pilar Soto interpreta los coros de las canciones de la serie al ser la directora musical, aunque se hizo una excepción a esto en el episodio 19 de la segunda temporada, donde la canción "Oscuridad eterna" tuvo coros interpretados por Samantha Gómez. Sobre la adaptación *En el trailer promocional de la serie, las risas de Cop y Dyan se dejan en inglés, mientras que en el segundo si son dobladas. Pero ya en el primer episodio, vuelven a ser dejadas en inglés. *También en el segundo trailer, algunos loops de Lorentz, son echos por Micky Bane con un tono de voz grave. En el primer episodio, esto es corregido. *En el primer episodio, en la versión original, Dyan menciona que quiere ir a un club nocturno para ver a chicas quitándose el sostén. Pero en el doblaje, esto se cambia a que quiere ir a un club nocturno para comer gratis, posiblemente para evitar la referencia sexual. **Esto se repite en el segundo episodio, donde en la versión original, Cop le dice a Dyan que su trabajo como policías será mejor que su trabajo como prostitutos de Nueva Jersey, mientras que en el doblaje, el menciona que ser policías será mejor que ser animadores de circo que beben alcohol. *A partir de la segunda temporada, el intro de la serie es doblado, tanto en la interpretación, como en los coros, cuando en la primera temporada era dejado en inglés. *En el episodio 7 de la segunda temporada, en la escena en la que el vendedor de drogas promociona estas mismas, en la versión original dice: "Go to consume, go to drink, these fascinating pills that will make you live" ("Vayan a consumir, vayan a beber, estas fascinantes pastillas que los harán vivir"). Pero en el doblaje esto se adapta y queda como: "Vayan a comprar, vayan a chupar, estas pastillas de lujo que su boca endulzarán". Se desconoce el porque del cambio. *En el episodio 9 de la segunda temporada, los gritos de la gente del circo se dejan en inglés. *En el episodio 16 de la segunda temporada, por error de mezcla, la voz de la C.I. no se oye digitalizada como en inglés, aunque se mantiene el efecto robótico del mismo. *En el episodio 23 de la segunda temporada, los rugidos del Oso salvaje se dejan en inglés, debido a un error de mezcla. *En el episodio Sobre la comercialización *Este es el primer doblaje de Jewel International S.A. donde el reparto de doblaje al español latino es acreditado, en sustitución del original en inglés. *En los créditos de doblaje del décimo episodio, por error, no acreditan a Antonio Arrué como el Jefe de ANPC, pese a que apareció en el mismo. Transmisión Véase también *Cop y Dyan: Batalla Tecnológica Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series de 2018 Categoría:Doblaje peruano Categoría:Series para adultos Categoría:Doblaje con groserías Categoría:Aidapeviva